Dame Schneider Bond Spion
by sevenofmine
Summary: Das NCIS-Team entdeckt neben vier toten Marines, die Drogen geschmuggelt haben sollen, auch das Fehlen einiger Akten über streng geheime Militärprojekte. Doch wie passt das dazu, dass McGee Drogen verabreicht bekommt und sein Haus durchsucht wird, und angeblich ein Spion beim NCIS in DC arbeitet? Steckt wirklich nur das FBI und die CIA dahinter, oder steht mehr auf dem Spiel?
1. Requiem for a Dream

**Wie man hier sieht, ist jedem Kapitel ein Lied zugeordnet. Ich habe dieses Musikstück während des Schreibens gehört und würde empfehlen, es auch beim Lesen zu hören. Es unterstreicht die Handlung und ich würde gerne eure Meinung darüber hören ;)  
Die Musikstücke findet ihr leicht auf youtube, und ich versuche, so gut wie möglich den Titel anzugeben ;D**

Und vergesst nicht, zu reviewen ;))

Kapitel 1 (Requiem for a dream – Violin Version)  
Ich gehe den düsteren Korridor entlang. Es ist dunkel und ich sehe, wie mein eigener Schatten auf der Wand vorbeihuscht.  
Mein Schwert schlieft fast auf dem Boden und hinterlässt eine rote Spur, das Blut fließt an der silbernen Klinge langsam hinunter, um tropfenweise auf die Steine zu fallen.  
Ich komme zum Ende des Ganges und sehe den Versammlungsraum. Sie haben mich schon erwartet, ihre Schwerter in ihrer Hand, sehe ich drei Männer vor mir stehen.  
Sie erheben sich und schreiten langsam auf mich zu, sie lächeln schon, ich bin leichte Beute. Ich erhebe mein Schwert, dessen wenige trockene Stellen im fahlen Licht glänzen.  
Ich trete langsam vorwärts und beobachte jede kleinste Bewegung meiner Gegner. Jeweils rechts und links von mir steht einer und der größte gegenüber von mir.  
Er grinst und zeigt den anderen, dass er sich erst mal alleine an mir vergnügen möchte. Vorsichtig stapft er mit seinen Lederstiefeln nach vorne und er trägt das Schwert nicht mit dieser Leichtigkeit, sondern eher mit Kraft und Stärke.  
Er schwingt es von einer Seite zur anderen und ich komme ihm entgegen. Unsere Klingen prallen gegeneinander und erzeugen ein lautes Schwingen, das die anderen beiden zurückfahren lässt. Er holt aus und ich kontere auf meiner linken Seite.  
Ich schiebe das silberne Metall weg, drehe mich um mich selbst und mit dem Schwung lasse ich meine Waffe auf seinen Körper fahren, welche er im letzten Moment erst abblocken kann.  
Jetzt sind die beiden anderen Männer auch zum Leben erweckt. Sie stolpern auf mich zu und wollen mich von hinten angreifen.  
Auf den ersten Hieb weiche ich mit Ducken aus, die zweite Klinge trifft auf den Widerstand meiner.  
Ich wende mich aus der Mitte ihres Kreises heraus und wehre zwei neue Schläge ab, wobei ich den einen nachverfolge und den dünnen, aber muskulösen Mann mit einem tritt drei Meter weit fliegen lasse.  
Ich drehe mich um, wo die anderen beiden auf mich zugerannt kommen. Ich laufe entgegen, springe hoch, täusche an, auf ich landen zu wollen, er reißt sein Schwert herum, doch da umklammere ich mit meinen Beinen seine Brust und reiße meinen Körper mit einem Ruck nach hinten.  
Er lässt aus voller Überraschung sein Schwert los, welches zur Seite fliegt, fällt mit mir nach vorne, ich rolle mich im letzten Moment zur Seite, während seine Brust schon mit dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auftrifft.  
Ich lande jedoch auf meinen Füßen, auf das eine, herangezogene Bein gestützt, das andere weit ausgestreckt, nehme ich die Bewegung des großen Dicken mit den Lederstiefeln wahr, der knapp neben mir steht.  
Ich presse mich mit dem linken Fuß vom Boden ab und drehe mich um meine eigene Achse, wobei mein ausgestrecktes rechtes Bein ihm am Kopf trifft und er mit voller Wucht zur Seite fliegt.  
Der dritte ist wieder aufgestanden und sucht seine Waffe, also beschäftige ich mich mit dem vor mir auf den Steinen liegenden, dessen Kopf ich in meine Hand nehme und einmal zur Seite drehe bis es knackt.  
Ich lasse seinen Kopf, der nur noch los am Hals hängt, fallen und wende mich. Zu beiden Seiten von mir sehe ich in den Augenwinkel die beiden Männer auf mich zu rennen. Im rechten Augenblick stoße ich mich fest vom Boden ab und drehe mich.  
Mit meinem Schwert presse ich das des dicken Mann beiseite und strecke mein Bein aus, welches ihm am Hals trifft. Da ich direkt danach lande und sofort im Balletschritt nach links ausweiche, trifft mich auch die Waffe des anderen nicht. Ich schlage dem taumelnden Dicken einmal auf die Halsschlagader, woraufhin er vor meinen Füßen zusammenbricht.  
Um sicher zu gehen trete ich auf das Wirbelsäulenstück, das Hals und Rücken verbindet und der Knochen bricht mit lautem Geräusch. Ich vollführe einen Salto nach vorne, als ich die Klinge des Mannes hinter mir durch die Luft zischen höre.  
Er knirscht mit den Zähnen und seine Wut bringt mir einen weiteren Vorteil ein. Er schwingt sein Schwert will umher und als würde ich tanzen, entgehe ich der scharfen Klinge mit Leichtigkeit. Schließlich stehen wir Rücken an Rücken und er dreht sich, um mich zu überraschen.  
Ich renne nach vorne, zu der nahe liegenden Wand und als gebe sie es nicht, laufe ich daran hoch und über den verblüfften Blick seines Kopfes hinweg stoße ich mich von Wand und Decke ab und lande hinter ihm wieder auf festem Boden.  
Noch bevor meine Füße ganz stehen, wende ich mich und ziehe mein Schwert in großen Radius mit. Ich bin auf Knien und er schaut gerade in meine Richtung als meine Klinge seine Beine, mitsamt Knochen und Muskelgewebe, wie ein Stück Natrium durchschneidet.  
Er schaut mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sackt nach vorne, seine Lippen bewegend, weiche ich aus, sein mächtiger Körper schlägt auf die Stelle der Steine, wo ich eben noch stand.  
Ich starre für eine Sekunden auf die blutende Leiche, dann stehe ich auf und schaue mich um. Es ist niemand mehr zu sehen und ich nehme das Tuch, das aus der Jacke meines Opfers ragt und wische damit das Blut von der Klinge, bevor ich mein Schwert wieder in die Scheide stecke.  
Ein letzter Blick in den Raum und ich gehe wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in den Korridor, bis ich das Gebäude verlasse.  
Draußen steht auf dem Parkplatz mein verlassenes Motorrad und ich nehme den schwarzen Helm und setze ihn auf.  
Erst jetzt wage ich ein Blick in Richtung Überwachungskamera und ich winke dem roten Lämpchen zu, bevor ich auf mein Motorrad steige und in die Nacht hineinfahre.


	2. Black Swan

**Kapitel 2 (Musik des Black Swan Trailers)**  
Als McGee aufwachte, wusste er nicht direkt wo er war. Es war still und er musste sich zunächst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen.  
Er schaute sich um und stand auf. Das fahle Straßenlaternenlicht beschien den Hinterhof von zwei großen Gebäuden. Überall standen Müllsäcke herum und als er gen Licht taumelte, versuchte er nicht auf gebrauchte Kondome oder Erbrochenes zu treten.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und langsam tauchten die Erlebnisse der bisherigen Nacht bruchstückhaft und in Filmabschnitten wieder auf.  
Er hatte sich von Tony überreden lassen, auf eine Party zu gehen. Sie hatten getanzt, getrunken. Alles wurde weiß und setzte sich zu einer neuen Szene zusammen.  
Als McGee nach vorne im Zick-Zack lief, erinnerte er sich, dass eine der beiden Frauen ihm etwas in den Drink getan haben könnte.  
„Nein", flüsterte er. Er war Special Agent und… stolperte gerade über eine Mülltonne. Er stand wieder auf und erreichte die Straßenlaterne. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich in Regenbogenfarben und wurde dann dunkelbraun.  
Er ging nach rechts und kam zu einer Baustelle mit Gerüst. Er lief darunter her und erschreckte sich von dem Flattern der transparenten Folie im Wind.  
Er lief mit schnellen Schritten weiter und hielt sich seinen Mantel weiter zu. Er blieb für einen Moment stehen, als er einen Schatten am anderen Ende der Baustelle ausmachte.  
Als er weiter ging, sah er die Umrisse genauer und erkannte eine Frau. Er presste sich an die Wand, um sie vorbei zu lassen und bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, als sie aussah wie Catwoman aus den Comics.  
„Miau", machte sie und kratzte einmal durch die Luft. Er sah ihr hinterher, doch dann wuchsen ihr Fledermausflügel und sie flog hinaus in die Nacht.  
McGee zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter. Es war eine dunkle und bewölkte Nacht, dennoch konnte er den Vollmond am Himmel sehen.  
Als er eine Weile genauer drauf starrte, hätte er schwören können, ein Mondgesicht hätte ihm zugegrinst.  
Er hastete weiter und kam in eine belebtere Gegend. Menschen standen mit ihm zusammen an der Ampel und er erkannte das Gebäude des großen Bahnhofs außerhalb der Innenstadt.  
Doch als er aufblickte, tanzte das rote Ampelmännchen auf der Lampe umher und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
„Gib's auf! Gib's auf!", schrie es und verbrannte dann zu Asche. McGee erschrak und taumelte nach hinten, wo er aber sofort wieder durch die laufende Menge nach vorne gedrückt wurde und die Straße überquerte.  
Nun war das grüne Männchen zu sehen, welches aber in einem grünen Bett schlief. McGee schaute die Ampel verwirrt an, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
Er ließ sich von der Menge leiten und fand sich innerhalb des Bahnhofs wieder. Hier war es immer noch voll und an den Seiten der Tunnel lagen die Obdachlosen und schliefen.  
McGee schaute sich um, doch die Menschen, die neben ihm liefen und zu ihren Zügen hasteten, hatten keine Gesichter, sondern Fratzen.  
Teufelsmasken, Ungeheuer aus der Unterwelt oder grinsende Vendetta-Pappen vor dem Kopf. Er taumelte vor Schreck von einer Seite zur anderen, wurde angeschnauzt von ihnen, er solle aufpassen, doch sie kreischten ihn nur an, schrille, laute Töne, sodass McGee sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.  
Irgendwie stolperte er dann ein paar Treppen hinunter und fand sich in einem langen, leeren Gang wieder, der vermutlich zu einer Metro führte. Das grüne Neon-Licht an der Decke flackerte und McGee rannte vorwärts.  
Er wollte weg von hier, das Kreischen hatte aufgehört, aber hier war unerträgliche, bedrückende Stille. Alles war in ein grünes Licht getaucht und fing an, in Einsen und Nullen zu verschwimmen.  
„Die Matrix hat dich", flüsterte eine Stimme nahe McGee's Ohr und er wollte sie wie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. Doch dann begann die Stimme zu lachen, zunächst freundlich, dann bedrohlich, sie wurde immer lauter und verängstigender.  
McGee sprintete den Korridor entlang, um mehrere Ecken, hinunter, immer tiefer in die Erde hinein. Irgendwann sah er ein blaues Licht am Ende des Tunnels.  
Er rannte immer schneller, doch das Blau wurde immer kleiner und entfernte sich von ihm. Das Lachen kam näher und irgendwann fühlten sich McGee's Beine nur noch an wie Pudding und gaben nach.  
Das Fliesenmuster des Bodens kam näher und wirbelte um ihn herum, bevor er das Aufschlagen eines Glases hörte und alles plötzlich still wurde.

**Ja, hier sind Bezüge zu einigen Filmen, Comics und einer Kurzgeschichte von Kafka zu finden.**  
**Bitte schreibt Reviews**


	3. Skyfall

**Tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel auch so kurz ist, aber ich hatte es auch schon fertig gestellt, als ich Kapitel 2 hochgeladen hatte. Das nächste wird länger und da ich gerade eben erst die Hälfte davon gelöscht habe und auch weiter weg-editieren werde, wird es anscheinend noch eine Weile dauern. :D Aber trotzdem, lasst euch nicht davon abhalten, mir viele Reviews zu schreiben ;DDD**

**Kapitel 3 (Skyfall – Adele)**  
Irgendwann wachte McGee wieder auf und plötzlich war alles weiß um ihn herum. Er wollte sich schnell aufsetzen, aber eine Hand drückte seine Brust zurück auf etwas Weiches.  
„Langsam, Timmy", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und langsam formte sich McGee's Umgebung. Er war in einem typisch steril eingerichteten Krankenhauszimmer. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte auf eine komplett in schwarz und rot gekleidete Abby.  
„Was…was ist passiert?", stotterte er und schaute sich um.  
„Ich schätze, das war gestern ein Tequila zu viel", sagte Tony und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Man hat dich an der Central U-Bahn Station gefunden und hierher gebracht. Ein Glück, dass dir Handy und Ausweis nicht gestohlen wurden. So hat man Tony erreicht und er hat mich angerufen. Wir sind sofort hier her", erklärte sie weiter.  
„Und was…?"  
„Man hat dir deinen Magen ausgepumpt…Es scheint, du hättest ein paar Sachen mehr abbekommen als ich…"  
„Man hat mir Drogen verabreicht?", fragte McGee empört und setzte sich nun hin.  
Tony druckste sich um die Antwort, aber es war offensichtlich. „Hör zu, es hätte genauso gut mich treffen können…"  
„Die beiden Mädels gestern Abend…"  
„Ja…"  
„Tony!...Gott. Ich hätte mich nie von dir überreden lassen sollen…"  
„Was habt ihr gestern Abend überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Abby unschuldig und schaute die beiden Agents an.  
„Es war Freitagabend…naja, ich hab unseren kleinen Bambino überredet, mit mir feiern zu gehen…"  
„Und es war garantiert das letzte Mal, Tony!" sagte McGee halb-wütend. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, welches Abby noch in der Hand hielt.  
„Uh…Gibbs…an einem Samstag. Das verheißt nichts Gutes", erklärte sie und meldete sich. „Hey, Gibbs."  
„Tony wird gleich da sein, aber ich glaube McGee-"  
Doch dieser riss ihr das Handy bereits aus der Hand: „Ich bin auch gleich da, Boss…wo auch immer ‚da' ist."  
„Pacific Lane 49, das Lagerhaus. Alles okay?"  
„Ja, klar…" sagte er und legte auf.  
„Du kannst hier nicht so einfach weg", beschwerte sich die Forensikerin.  
„Und ob ich das kann", antwortete McGee und schickte die beiden nach draußen, damit er seine Sachen wieder anziehen konnte.

Ohne zu Hause vorbeizukommen, fuhr McGee mit Tony zum Tatort. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie in Watte eingepackt und alles schien ihm so unwirklich vorzukommen. Die Hochhäuser rasten an ihm vorbei und die Geräusche im Hintergrund waren nur ein angenehmes Summen.  
Schließlich kamen sie am Lagerhaus an, wo Ziva sie schon erwartete.  
„Klär uns auf, Bambina", sagte Tony und fing sich direkt einen bösen Blick ein.  
McGee konzentrierte sich weiterhin darauf, nicht umzukippen. Die Drogen müssen wirklich stark und gut gewesen sein und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was er alles am gestrigen Abend getan hat, denn er konnte sich nur noch verschwommen daran erinnern.  
„Vier Tote. Das Lagerhaus wird für die Lagerung von aussortiertem Marinezubehör verwendet. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber beim genauen Durchforsten haben wir auch ein paar Akten gefunden, die eigentlich als Verschwunden gelten", sagte Ziva, als die drei nach drinnen gingen.  
„Es hat offensichtlich einen Kampf gegeben", sagte Ducky gerade zu Gibbs. „Dort vorne der Marine wurde mit einem Schwert getötet. Aber die drei hier haben noch gekämpft…"  
„Ein Schwertkampf?", fragte Gibbs ungläubig, doch der Rechtsmediziner nickte.  
„Wie sieht der Tatvorgang aus?", fragte der Boss Ziva, die bereits mit Fotos knipsen fertig war.  
„Der Angreifer kommt hier her. Er überrascht den Wachposten an der Tür. Dann geht er nach drinnen, wo er auf diese drei Männer trifft. Er bringt sie um…aber die Akten kann er vorher gefunden haben. Er hätte gar nicht hier hin kommen müssen."  
„Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Spuren verwischen", warf Tony ein und die Agentin nickte.  
„Warum waren diese vier Marine überhaupt hier?", fragte McGee und versuchte, einen klaren Blick über den Tatort zu bekommen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber der Safe wurde versucht aufzubrechen und es waren nur Fingerabdrücke dieser drei da dran", sagte Ziva.  
„Das heißt, unser Täter wollte hier hin kommen, um vermutlich diese Akten zu stehlen, von denen ja noch einige hier sind. Er ist überrascht, jemanden hier zu sehen und bringt sie alle um?", fasste Tony zusammen.  
„Die Frage ist, welche Akten fehlen und was diese US Marines hier verloren haben", schloss Gibbs die Raterunde, als die Fingerabdruckerkennung piepst. „Und Treffer Nummer 3 ist Korporal Keith Jenkins", las Mr. Palmer vor. „Er ist, wie alle anderen, vorbestraft wegen Drogenschmuggels."  
„Mich würde es nicht allzu sehr wundern, wenn wir bei einer gründlicheren Inspektion ebenfalls Drogen feststellen würden", meinte Tony.  
„Klar. Die haben das Lagerhaus hier als Aufbewahrungsort verwendet. Deswegen waren sie auch hier", sagte McGee und die drei Agents machten sich auf die Suche.  
Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis McGee einen Karton öffnete und mehrere Plastikbeutel mit verschiedenfarbigen Kräutern und Pulvern befanden sich darin. „Ich glaub, ich hab hier was", meldete er.  
„Und was davon hast du gestern genommen?"  
„Witzig, Tony."  
„Was?", fragte Ziva überrascht und drehte sich zu den beiden Agents um.  
McGee seufzte. Er war froh, überhaupt richtig stehen zu können. „Mir hat man gestern was in den Drink getan. Heute Morgen wach ich im Krankenhaus auf. Nichts Schlimmes. Ich fühl mich halt noch ein wenig schummerig…"  
„Wir waren gestern zusammen aus…" erklärte Tony.  
„Uh, ein paar hübsche Mädels getroffen, McGee?"  
„Zwei. Und die haben versucht, mich zu vergiften. Ich frage mich, warum sie dir nichts in den Drink getan haben, Tony", antwortete er etwas sauer.  
„Tja, ich brauchte halt nicht noch munterer werden", antwortete dieser lächelnd.  
„Seid ihr bald fertig?" Die drei drehten sich um und erkannten überrascht Gibbs um die Ecke schauen. Sie beeilten sich, die Plastiktüten in den Beweismittelbeutel zu packen, sodass sie zurück zum NCIS Büro fahren konnten.

Ich steige von meinem Motorrad ab und husche die paar Treppenstufen hinauf. Die Kamera ist bereits ausgeschaltet, aber erst jetzt ziehe ich meinen Helm ab. Ich krame nach dem nachgemachten Schlüssel und öffne die Tür zu der Wohnung. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe.  
Das Regal ist voller Bücher und Videospiele und überall liegen Klamotten herum. Ich seufze und fange an, die Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Irgendwo muss ich doch endlich finden, was ich die ganze Zeit suche.  
Ich versuche, diskret zu sein und keine Unordnung zu verursachen, bei den anderen hat es vorher auch funktioniert. Aber ich muss ihm einfach eine Botschaft hinterlassen, dass ich hier war.  
McGee ist doch ein so süßer, naiver Nerd. Da macht es wirklich Spaß, jemandem etwas in den Drink zu mixen.


	4. Death is the Road to Awe

**Und vergesst nicht, auch die Musik bei jedem Kapitel zu hören ;D Die findet ihr ganz einfach auf youtube.**

**Kapitel 4 (Death is the road to awe – Clint Mansell)**  
Es war wieder Nacht geworden, als McGee endlich nach Hause fuhr. Die Straßenlaterne flackerte und zu allem Überfluss, ließ er seinen Schlüssel auch noch zweimal fallen.  
Schließlich gelang es ihm, in seine Wohnung zu kommen, wo er argwöhnisch stehen blieb, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Jemand war hier gewesen.  
Man hatte sich zwar Mühe gegeben, die Spuren zu verwischen, aber doch einige Sachen waren anders. Sein Computer war ausgeschaltet, vorher war er auf Standby gewesen.  
Aber man hatte schlecht sein Passwort hacken können, er hatte zu viele Firewalls und Spywares installiert. Es sah ein wenig ordentlicher aus und die Bücher, die vorher nach Alphabet sortiert waren, standen nun teilweise vertauscht im Regal.  
Nein, jemand wollte ihm wissen lassen, dass er hier gewesen war. Er seufzte. Wenn dieser jemand nicht gerade mit ihm in Kontakt treten wollte, dann sollte es McGee egal sein.  
Jedoch musste er zugeben, sich einige Sorgen zu machen, als er seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen ließ und den Rechner hochfuhr.  
Es gab eine kurze Warnmeldung über einen Trojaner, was ihn stutzig machte, aber sie verschwand gleich wieder und er hoffte, sich getäuscht zu haben.

McGee wurde dieses eigenartige Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Selbst dann nicht, als er am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit ging. Die anderen beiden Agents schienen sich ganz normal zu verhalten und Tony erkundigte sich noch einmal nach McGee's Zustand, weil er sich irgendwie schuldig fühlte.  
„Was wissen wir?" fragte Gibbs schließlich und nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
„Naja…nichts. Nur dass die vier Drogen geschmuggelt haben. Aber da die Akten nicht verzeichnet sind, wissen wir nicht, was sie beinhalten", fasste Tony schließlich zusammen.  
„Streng vertrauliche Akten, die eigentlich hätten vernichtet werden sollen", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten und die vier Agents drehten sich um. Direktor Vance nickte ihnen zu und sie folgten ihm in sein Büro, dessen Tür er direkt danach verschloss.  
„Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von einem sehr guten Freund bei der CIA erhalten. Er schuldete mir noch etwas, denn ansonsten würden wir jetzt immer noch im Dunkeln tappen.  
Diese Dokumente enthielten streng vertrauliche Informationen über neueste Kampftechnologien auf dem US Forschungsmarkt. Es enthielt auch Beweise für eventuelle Nuklearausrüstung, die an neuen Kriegsschiffen der amerikanischen Flotte ausgetestet werden sollen."  
„Ich verstehe. Und die sind nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass solche Informationen einfach verschwinden", sagte Gibbs. „Aber wenn diese Akten gar nicht existieren, oder bereits vernichtet wurden, wie konnte jemand dann darüber Bescheid wissen, oder sie stehlen?"  
„Das ist das Problem. Sie vermuten einen Spion."  
„Wo?"  
„Im NCIS. Hier."  
„Bitte was? Das ist lächerlich!", lachte Gibbs.  
„Ist es das?" Vance blieb todernst. Er schaute die vier Agents eine Weile an und setzte sich dann. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr: „Was ich ihnen jetzt sage, ist streng geheim und erzähle ich nur, weil ich ihnen unter all den Agenten hier am meisten vertraue.."  
„Und wenn einer von uns der Spion ist?", fragte Tony sarkastisch.  
Vance hob eine Augenbraue, fuhr dann jedoch fort. „Dann haben wir Pech. Vor zwei Monaten wurden geheime Informationen aus einem Sicherheitslager des NCIS hier in Washington gestohlen."  
„Hier gibt es ein Sicherheitslager für streng geheime Akten?", fragte McGee überrascht.  
„Ja. Mein Freund in der CIA wollte keine genauen Angaben machen, wie sie das gemerkt haben und wieso wir nicht informiert wurden. Aber es scheint eine größere und eventuell internationale Angelegenheit zu sein.", erklärte der Direktor.  
„Sonst wäre die CIA nicht eingeschaltet worden", bemerkte Ziva.  
„Genau. Jedenfalls, so meinte er, waren sie noch nicht imstande gewesen, Spion, Mittelsmann für den Schmuggel der Daten außer Lande, noch Empfänger, vermutlich eine Organisation, zu bestimmen."  
„Hat das Einmischen der CIA bei dem neuen Fall vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass jetzt erneut Informationen gestohlen wurden?" fragte Tony mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Exakt", antwortete der Direktor mit ernster Miene.  
Bevor Vance wieder seinen Mund aufmachte, herrschte für einen Augenblick Stille, die gebrochen wurde von dem plötzlich Zerbersten Fensterglases. Die Agents warfen direkt zu Boden, um Schutz zu suchen, doch als sich nichts mehr regte, war es ruhig, wie nachts auf dem Friedhof.  
„Alles okay?", fragte Gibbs und die Agents antworteten mit leisem ‚Ja'.  
„Direktor? Direktor Vance?", rief Ziva dann und krabbelte unter dem Schreibtisch hindurch. Sie erschrak und stieß sich den Kopf, als sie auf das erstaunte Gesicht des Mannes blickte.  
Die Kugel war glatt zwischen den Augen hindurch geschossen worden, sauberer Eintritt, sauberer Austritt.  
„Er ist tot", murmelte Ziva und verharrte in ihrer Position, bis Tony sie von dem Leichnam wegzerrte.

„So einen Abgang habe ich unserem Direktor nicht gewünscht", murmelte Ducky, als er sich die Leiche des Mannes ansah. „Erst Jenny, jetzt er. Dieser Posten scheint verflucht zu sein." Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und kniete sich auf den Boden.  
„Deswegen habe ich ihn ja auch nicht angenommen", meinte Gibbs und stellte sich zu den vier Agenten am Fenster.  
„Er muss gut sein. Das nahste Gebäude, von dem der Scharfschütze wahrscheinlich geschossen hat, ist über eine Meile entfernt", sagte Tony und zeigte auf das entfernte Industriegebiet.  
„Wenn wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass es irgendwer vom NCIS war, wer hätte sonst Direktor Vance umbringen wollen? Die CIA wird doch nicht sofort jemanden erschießen, wenn er Informationen erlangt", sagt McGee.  
„Findet es raus", forderte Gibbs auf. „Tony, McGee, ihr fahrt dort hin und sucht den Ort, wo der Schütze sich versteckt hat. Ich will wissen, wer das getan hat." Er seufzte. „Ziva, wir fahren zu der Familie. Ich will ihnen nicht am Telefon beibringen, was passiert ist."

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später haben Tony und McGee ihren Tatort gefunden.  
„Hat die Drogenwirkung eigentlich nachgelassen?", fragte der Agent besorgt, als sie die Außentreppe der verlassenen Produktionshalle hinaufstiegen.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber als ich gestern Abend nach Hause kam, hatte ich das Gefühl, jemand wäre in meiner Wohnung gewesen. Wir haben den Mädels nicht unsere Adressen oder so gegeben?"  
„Nein…fehlt irgendwas?"  
„Nein, ich habe nur ein eigenartiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich hätte es auch nicht gemerkt, wenn derjenige nicht so auffällige Spuren hinterlassen hätte. Mein Computer war heruntergefahren, Bücher standen vertauscht im Regal-"  
„So etwas merkst du?", lachte Tony, als sie auf dem Dach angekommen waren.  
McGee seufzte nur und zeigte dann auf etwas kleines, glänzendes am Rande des Daches. Schweigend liefen sie darauf zu.  
„Eine Patronenhülse", stellte er fest und kramte eine Plastiktüte heraus.  
„Ein Zeichen. Erinnerst du dich noch, als Ari seine Hülle zurückgelassen hatte?"  
McGee nickte. Er wollte nicht an Ari erinnert werden. „Viele Scharfschützen machend das. Und er wollte uns auch nur ein Zeichen senden."  
Das Beweismittel war eingepackt und beschriftet und der kurze Trip war schon vorbei. Sie kletterten wieder hinunter und fuhren zum NCIS Gebäude zurück.  
„Hey, McGee…tut mir Leid wegen letztens…"  
„Du hast ein echt schlechtes Gewissen, huh?", fragte der Agent und lächelte, als sie über die Brücke fuhren.  
Tony nickte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das passiert immer mal. Weißt du noch das mit meiner Schwester?"  
„Ah, die Drogen in der Pizza", lachte er. „Ja, das war gut…"  
Als sie wieder im NCIS Gebäude ankamen, war Vance bereits in die Autopsie gebracht worden und die beiden wurden von Agent Fornell begrüßt. „Ich muss sie alle in den Keller bitten", erklärte dieser.  
„Was? Um uns wieder alle einzeln zu verhören?", fragte McGee überrascht.  
Fornell nickte. „Was wissen sie?"  
„Das es einen Maulwurf im NCIS gibt."  
„Pscht. Nicht so laut DiNozzo. Und behalten sie das beide für sich. Hat Vance ihnen das anvertraut?"  
Sie nickten stumm.  
„Dann ist das wohl der Grund, warum er umgebracht wurde."  
„Aber wer?"  
„Entweder der Empfänger der gestohlenen Informationen, der den Suchradius auf das gesamte Team ausweiten und auch sie in Verdacht ziehen wollte, damit wir es schwieriger haben, oder die CIA, der man sowieso nicht über den Weg trauen kann, und sie sind skrupellos genug, einen Direktor des NCIS zu erschießen, und eventuell auch den Informanten in ihren eigenen Reihen zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn es um die nationale Sicherheit geht."  
Nur war es keinem der drei bewusst, dass er sich mit beiden Vermutungen irrte.  
**Und vergesst nicht, zu reviewen ;)**


	5. Dream is Collapsing

**Kapitel 5 (Dream is Collapsing – Hans Zimmer [Inception Soundtrack])**  
Die Nacht schien dunkler als sonst und überall war es grell und farbenfroh. Die Neonröhren der Clubs und Casinos schienen hell hinab und luden sowohl Einheimische, als auch Touristen ein. Der Mann, der sich durch die Menge drängelte, war keines von beidem.  
Er war nicht wegen dem Vergnügen hier, er hatte einen Auftrag. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, durch die Warteschlangen an den Diskos vorbeizukommen und nicht von Verkäufern in eine der zahlreichen, legalen oder illegalen Shisha-Bars und Black-Jack-Runden gezogen zu werden.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich zum stehen kam und sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnte. Hier war es viel zu laut, aus allen Lautsprechern tönten verschiedene Lieder, Menschen aller Herkunft sprachen in diversesten Sprachen und Dialekten miteinander, doch der Mann bekam kaum etwas davon mit.  
Er blendete seine Umgebung aus und versuchte, die Stille in dem Trubel zu finden. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war das einzige, was ihm jetzt kühlen Kopf bewahrte.  
Er selbst wusste nur das nötigste, aber genug, um die Person zu finden, die er brauchte und sie zu überreden.  
Denn wenn er es nicht schaffte, wollte er gar nicht über die Konsequenzen oder einen Ersatz nachdenken. Er blickte hinauf, wo das Neongelb gerade das Neongrün ablöste.  
Hier war er richtig.  
Er trat nach vorne, wurde aber nach zwei Schritten bereits von einem Türsteher zurückgehalten. Er schaute an sich hinunter, an seiner Kleidung konnte es nicht liegen. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, nicht glänzend, nicht allzu teuer.  
Frisch geputzte schwarze Lederschuhe und sein gebügeltes Hemd war blitzend weiß. Er rückte noch kurz seine Fliege zurecht und lächelte den Türsteher, der große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Agenten aus Matrix (nicht Smith) hatte, an.  
Dieser durchmusterte ihn ein paar Sekunden, nickte dann ohne sein Gesicht zu verziehen, und ließ ihn passieren. Er strich sich noch einmal über seinen Dreitagebart, vielleicht hätte er sich noch rasieren sollen, aber sein Auftrag war so plötzlich gekommen.  
Der Mann schaute in einen der Zierspiegel, die an der Wand hingen, er hatte blondes, kurzes Haar, war sehr muskulös und seine Augenfarbe war nicht leicht zu bestimmen.  
Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, dann aber kehrte er in die Realität zurück und ließ sich vom Strom mittreiben, bis er zu der Treppe gelangte, von wo aus er das Casino überblicken konnte. Er hielt sich am Geländer fest und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Hier waren unzählige Personen in Anzügen und langen Kleidern, alle schienen in ein Spiel oder in ein Gespräch vertieft. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis seine Augen endlich an der Person haften blieben, die er suchte.  
Er musste kurz grinsen und bewegte sich dann durch die Menschenmassen. Er beobachtete sein Ziel von der Ferne, welches an einem der Pokertische saß und das Gesicht des Gegenübers genau beobachtete.  
Der Mann näherte sich von hinten an. Es waren nur noch zwei Personen im Spiel und der andere schien gerade ziemlich viel zu riskieren, mit einem Blick auf den Stapel seine Münzen.  
„Seit wann erleichtern sie ihre Gegner auf legale Weise?", fragte der Mann, der nun genau hinter der Person stand. Diese ließ die Karten sinken und setzte den nächsten Einsatz. Die fünfte Karte wurde umgedreht.  
„Wer sagt, dass man bei drei Decks nicht mitzählen kann?", flüsterte die Person und drehte sich um.  
Der Mann war überrascht, wie ähnlich die Frau doch ihrem Foto in der Akte war.  
„Die Lady gewinnt", entschied der Dealer und nahm die Karten wieder an sich. Die Frau schenkte der Verteilung der Münzen nur wenig Beachtung, sondern war eher an dem Mann interessiert.  
„Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte dieser mit charmantem Lächeln.  
„Für wen arbeiten sie? Und wie haben sie mich gefunden?", fragte die Frau und nickte einem Mann in ihrer Nähe zu, der ihren Platz einnahm, als sie aufstand.  
Der Mann folgte ihr durch das Casino und beobachtete, wie leicht sie sich durch die Menschenmasse bewegte. Sie trug ein mittellanges, schwarzes, enges Kleid, was unten etwas weiter geschnitten war. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie dort eine Waffe versteckte.  
Sie trug ihre dunklen, leicht lockigen Haare offen, die perfekt zu ihrer braungebrannten Haut passten. Sie stiegen ein paar Stufen hoch und die Frau flüsterte einem Türsteher ein paar Worte zu, woraufhin dieser sie beide in ein Hinterzimmer ließ.  
Der Mann war überrascht von dem kleinen Raum, der nur eine Bar und zwei Couches enthielt, sowie einen kleinen Tisch.  
Die Frau scheuchte das Paar vom Sofa, bevor sie sich zu dem Mann umdrehte. Er hörte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und zuckte kurz zusammen, lächelte dann aber.  
„Wollen sie etwas trinken?", fragte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe ein Angebot für sie", erklärte er und die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch. Sie lächelte ihn an und wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er dahin schmelzen.  
„Wie soll ich mich für ein Angebot interessieren, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, von wem es kommt, Mr. Bond?"  
„Ah, also wissen sie doch, für wen ich arbeite."  
„Wer sonst würde seine Agenten mit Anzug und Fliege schicken?"  
Er lachte und sie lehnte sich zurück.  
„Wie haben sie mich gefunden?"  
„Wir haben sie nie verloren. Seit neun Monaten reisen sie schon durch das Land und schlafen sich von einem Casinobesitzer zum nächsten."  
„Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht das einzige, was sie in den letzten neun Monaten von mir beobachtet haben." Sie sprach mit demselben britischen Akzent wie der Mann.  
„Nein. Sie haben für einige auch kleine Geschäfte erledigt."  
„Ich habe nur das getan, was ich am besten kann."  
„Das, wofür sie gefeuert wurden", erinnerte er sie, doch die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Sie sprachen von einem Angebot. Sind sie es leid, dauernd hinter mir her laufen zu müssen und wollen mir einen Deal anbieten? Ich kann auch endlich ganz verschwinden, wenn sie das wollen…"  
„Würden sie das schaffen…?"  
„Sie konnten mich nur finden, weil ich sie nie alle Brücken hinter mir abbreche…"  
„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich möchte sie zurückholen."  
Sie lachte kurz und leise auf und schaute ihrem Gegenüber genau in die Augen. Er sah in den ihren nichts. Keine Emotionen, nichts, was etwas über sie verraten könnte.  
„Warum sollten sie das wollen? Die Welt ist noch nicht so sehr verloren…"  
„Carolyna. Hören sie mir bitte zu."  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihren Namen nannte. Sie war bildhübsch, das musste er zugeben, und erst sechsundzwanzig.  
„Ich habe mir ihre Akten angesehen. Aber ich habe nichts entschieden, ich bin nur der Überbringer der Nachricht. Man möchte sie für eine Mission in Amerika einsetzen."  
Sie lächelte und schaute auf den leeren Tisch. „Ich dachte, der Grund warum ich entlassen wurde, war, dass ich für Außeneinsätze nicht geeignet war."  
„Aber man scheint ihnen genug zu vertrauen..."  
„Haben sie nicht genug Agenten, die sie für Missionen im Ausland einsetzen können?"  
„Wenn die Mission schief geht, können wir immer noch behaupten, nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Welcher Geheimdienst würde schon Ex-Spione einstellen, die durch den psychologischen Test gefallen sind?  
Carolyna, hier ist das Angebot: Sie fliegen noch heute Nacht mit mir nach London. Dort werden sie ihre Partnerin treffen. Sie wurde aus ähnlichen Gründen entlassen und aus demselben wieder dazu geholt. Wir vertrauen ihnen beide nicht genug, aber zu zweit ist es sowohl für sie, als auch für uns sicherer.  
Sie erledigen den Auftrag mit Erfolg und ihre Anklage wird fallen gelassen. Sie werden dann in keinem europäischen Land mehr gesucht und man könnte über eine Wiedereinstellung verhandeln."  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich zurückkehren möchte?"  
„Sie können entweder ihr Leben lang Pokerspieler betrügen, Menschen für andere ermorden und auf der Flucht sein, oder sie können zurück nach England kommen, sich ein Leben aufbauen und wieder für uns arbeiten. Die Entscheidung liegt bei ihnen."  
Jetzt war er es, der sich zurücklehnte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie starrte auf die Wand gegenüber und war offensichtlich im Nachdenken versunken. „Warum ich?"  
„Sie waren eine gute Agentin. Leider überlag ihre Neigung zu Gewalt und Folter mehr als die zu ihrem Vaterland."  
„Ich hätte nach Russland auswandern sollen", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder zum MI6-Agenten. „Nehmen wir an, ich arbeite wieder für sie. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass ich nicht direkt danach ins Gefängnis wandere?"  
„Sie müssen uns einfach vertrauen. Außerdem sind wir die Briten. Wir sind dafür bekannt, unsere Versprechen einzuhalten. Es wäre problematischer, wenn sie für den Mossad oder VEVAK arbeiten würden", sagte er.  
Sie seufzte. „Ich mache es", entschloss sie sich und stand auf.  
„Wir haben ihre Sachen bereits gepackt und sie sind auf dem Weg nach London", erklärte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Er war überrascht, dass sie fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich ‚Nein' gesagt hätte?"  
„Dann hätte ich den Auftrag gehabt, sie zu töten. Mit den Informationen, die sie haben, würden sie eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung für den britischen Geheimdienst und sowohl MI6 als auch MI5 können sich das nicht erlauben."  
„Ich habe nie irgendwelche Staatsgeheimnisse ausgeplaudert."  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat uns das ziemlich überrascht. Wir hatten vorgehabt, sie schon vor acht Monaten zu töten."  
„Der Scharfschütze auf dem Kirchendach. Das war der MI6?"  
„Ja. Es hatte einen Monat gedauert, die Genehmigung für die Aktion zu bekommen. Und ich bin froh, dass das Nummer fünf zugeteilt wurde und nicht mir. Er ist mittlerweile vom Doppel-Null-Status degradiert worden", scherzte er.  
„Dann hätte er sich einen Ort mit nicht so vielen Fenstern suchen sollen."  
„Er hat sich darin gespiegelt. Und ich dachte schon, er hätte den roten Laser zur Zielerfassung benutzt", erwiderte der Agent und gemeinsam verließen sie das Casino.  
„Wissen sie, ich habe sehr viel über sie gehört. Als sie den MI6 verlassen haben, war ich gerade in einer Mission in Thailand. Man hat höchste Alarmstufe für alle Agenten im Ausland gegeben, weil sie einfach zu viel wussten. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass sie so ruhig verschwinden würden."  
„Ich habe keinen Nutzen gesehen, dem MI6 zu schaden. Ich schätze, sie haben ebenfalls gehört, was für eine rücksichts- und emotionslose Schlampe ich wäre?"  
„So etwas in der Art", gab er ungerne zu.  
„Aktenberichte übertreiben es gerne. Besonders unser lieber Boss. Er mag es einfach nicht, wenn man nicht stur nach seiner Nase tanzt."  
„Oh, das kenne ich…"  
Die beiden traten vor das Casino und verschwanden unauffällig in der grellen und ausgelassenen Menschenmenge der schwarzen und kalten Nacht.


	6. The Truth

**Kapitel 6 (The Truth – Audiomachine)**  
Sie, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky und Mr. Palmer, warteten alle schweigend im Keller.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit kam ein FBI Agent hinunter und erklärte, dass sie nach dem Verhör am Fall der vier drogenschmuggelnden Marines weiterarbeiten dürften, aber nichts, was mit den verschwundenen Akten oder Direktor Vance' Tod zu tun hatte. Gibbs war der erste, der nach oben gebeten wurde, was ziemlich schnell ging, danach folgten ewig lange Momente, wo Ziva, Ducky und Tony verschwanden, bis nur noch Mr. Palmer, Abby und McGee übrig blieben.  
Irgendwann wurde der Agent dann auch nach oben gebeten und er erinnerte sich, wie er damals Gibbs um Rat gefragt hatte, der meinte, er solle einfach nur die Wahrheit sagen. Und das würde McGee wieder tun.  
Aber war es ein guter Augenblick, seine Paranoia zu offenbaren, das Gefühl, dass jemand bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war?  
Er betrat den Verhörraum und ihm wurde direkt mulmig zumute. Er setzte sich und Fornell blickte von seinen Akten auf.  
„Jeder im gesamten NCIS-Gebäude könnte der Spion sein, selbst die Putzfrau. Ich glaube nicht, dass es einer von ihnen ist, aber ich erledige hier nur meinen Job…sie haben beeindruckende Computerfähigkeiten."  
„Ich glaube, ich erlebe hier ein Déjà vu", erklärte McGee unsicher.  
Fornell lachte. „Ja…so fühle ich mich auch. Wann haben sie sich das letzte Mal in eine Website gehackt?"  
„Äh…"  
„Ich bin mal etwas genauer: Wann haben sie sich das letzte Mal in eine FBI Website gehackt?"  
„Das ist…schon eine Weile her…", meinte McGee und versuchte sich um die Antwort zu drücken.  
„Ist ihnen in letzter Zeit irgendetwas besonderes aufgefallen? Bei ihren Kollegen, bei den Fällen, bei irgendetwas?"  
„Ähm…", McGee dachte nach. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber wusste nicht, ob es vielleicht lächerlich klingen würde.  
„Na los, sagen sie schon. Das hier ist ein Fall größter Wichtigkeit und die CIA sitzt mir im Nacken. Mein Boss ruft stündlich an und will Fortschritte sehen und ich selbst habe nur eingeschränkten Zugriff zu den Informationen."  
„Das heißt, es geht hier um weit mehr?", fragte McGee überrascht.  
Fornell lehnte sich nach vorne. „Es geht um die Nuklearausrüstung von U-Booten. Es gab bisher streng geheime und illegale Unterwassertests. Wenn das dem nahen Osten in die Hände fällt…"  
„Warum hat man die Akten dann in einer alten Lagerhalle versteckt?"  
„Eigentlich sollen sie hier die Fragen beantworten, Special Agent McGee." Fornell seufzte. „Das war nur eine Übergangslösung gewesen. Nur wenige Leute hatten darüber Bescheid gewusst und man hätte sich schon sehr weit in die NCIS-Akten graben müssen, um diesen Lagerplatz zu finden. Die Daten hätten einen Tag später in ein Sicherheitslager in New York gebracht werden sollen."  
„Ah, deswegen verdächtigen sie mich", wurde es McGee plötzlich klar. „Ich hätte mich in die Datenbank hacken können. Aber ich wusste noch nicht einmal von der Existenz dieser Akten, geschweige denn von den streng geheimen Tests der US Army. Tut mir Leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin nicht ihr Spion." Er war selbst überrascht von sich, wie aussagekräftig er war.  
„Sie haben viel von Gibbs gelernt", gab Agent Fornell beeindruckt zu. „Wissen sie, wer das denn noch hätte schaffen können?"  
„Die Computerabteilung des NCIS, die Forensiker, keine Ahnung."  
„Also auch Abby Sciuto?"  
„Ja,…aber das bezweifele ich."  
„Warum?"  
„Naja, ich kenne Abby gut. Sie würde so etwas niemals tun."  
Agent Fornell nickte wieder und sah sich seine Akten an. „Abby hat die Patronenhülse untersucht, die sie gefunden haben. Keine Fingerabdrücke. Wir waren bei der Frage stehen geblieben, ob ihnen in letzter Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist", wechselte Fornell das Thema von einem zum anderen.  
McGee zögerte leicht. „Ich…hatte gestern Abend das Gefühl, dass jemand meine Wohnung durchsucht hat", gab er schließlich zu.  
„Wieso das?", gab sich der Agent zunächst neutral  
„Meine Bücher standen in einer anderen Reihenfolge, mein Computer war heruntergefahren und einige Sachen lagen an Orten, wo ich sie nicht zurückgelassen habe", seufzte McGee und versuchte überzeugend zu wirken.  
„Vielleicht hat jemand Hinweise gesucht, dass sie der Maulwurf sind."  
„Bin ich aber nicht."  
„Ich glaube ihnen. Aber das würde heißen, dass entweder die CIA jemanden geschickt hat, oder das eine dritte Partei mitspielt", erklärte Fornell. Es herrschte bedrückende Stille für einen Moment.  
„Ist ihnen sonst irgendetwas Erwähnenswertes aufgefallen?"  
McGee schüttelte den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein letztens nächtliches Drogenerlebnis und die beiden hübschen Frauen, die ihn und Tony verführt hatten, irgendetwas mit dem hier zu tun hatte.  
„Dann dürfen sie gehen. Die anderen Agents arbeiten bereits an dem Fall der vier Marines. Wir müssen herausfinden, woher sie ihre Drogen bekommen haben und wohin sie sie gebracht haben."  
McGee nickte, stand auf und verließ endlich den Raum. Er fühlte sich müde und schwer, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in letzter Zeit so wenig geschlafen hat.  
Wenn dieser Fall vorbei war, das schwor er sich, sollte er mal eine Nacht durchschlafen und nicht die letzten Kapitel von Arkham Asylum zu Ende spielen.  
Er ging nach unten zum Büro und entdeckte Tony und Ziva an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. „Hey, was gibt's Neues?", fragte er, als er bemerkte, dass sie die das Überwachungsvideo aus dem Verhörraum anschauten.  
„Erzählt mir was?", hörten die drei plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten. Es war Gibbs mit einem neuen Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Sofort verschwand die live-Aufnahme und sie versammelten sich vor dem Plasmafernseher.  
„Das Sanchez-Kartell aus Südmexiko belieferte unsere vier Marines. Sie sind in den letzten sieben Monaten vier Mal vor Anker dort gegangen. Anschließend versteckten sie die Drogen hier in Washington.  
Wir haben mit ein paar Informanten gesprochen und offensichtlich ist die Änderungsschneiderei an der Columbus-Street nicht nur ein Geldwäschegeschäft, sondern sie verticken und strecken auch die Drogen", erklärte Tony und zeigte alles auf dem Bildschirm.  
„Gut", antwortete der Boss. „Du und McGee, ihr fahrt da hin. Ziva, wir schauen uns an, was Ducky zu den Leichnamen noch zu sagen hat."  
Sie nickten und verschwanden in die verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Ich habe hier vor zwei Jahren einmal einen Anzug von mir ändern lassen", erwähnte Tony, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen und sich die Änderungsschneiderei Bamarren anschauten. (Hintergrund-Info: Elim Garak, einer meiner Lieblings-Charaktere aus der Fernsehserie Deep Space Nine war auf jener Raumstation der Schneider, früher jedoch Spion eines Geheimdienstes gewesen und in sehr undurchsichtige Angelegenheiten verwickelt. Er absolvierte drei Jahre auf dem Bamarren-Institut – „Star Trek – DS9" und „Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit" – geniales Buch von jenem Schauspieler Andrew J. Robinson.) :P  
Es war ein kleiner unauffälliger Laden in Washingtons Innenstadt und sie traten ein. Es war leer und sie konnten durch die halboffene Tür hinter der Theke ein paar Arbeiterinnen sehen.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte die junge Frau hinter der Theke, die von ihrem Buch aufblickte. „Hey, kenne ich euch beide nicht?", fügte sie dann überrascht hinzu.  
„Carolyna!", rief Tony erstaunt und sie traten näher. „Hey, Freitagnacht, erinnerst du dich?"  
„Klar tut sie das. Schließlich hat sie mir was ins Getränk getan", murmelte McGee sarkastisch.  
„Och, Timothy. Du musstest echt lockerer werden", antwortete die hübsche Frau lächelnd.  
„Dafür könnte ich dich verhaften!"  
„Darum seid ihr aber nicht gekommen. Aber ihr seid dennoch im Dienst, also, womit kann ich behilflich sein?"  
Ähm, hast du schon mal einen dieser Männer gesehen?" Tony zeigte ihr, dunkle Haare und Haut, aber wunderschöne dunkelblaue Augen, die Fotos.  
„Nein. Die kenne ich nicht. Warum?"  
„Sicher? Nach unseren Informationen sind sie US-Marines, die sich des Drogenschmuggels schuldig gemacht haben", fragte McGee missmutig  
Die Frau nickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir leid, aber davon weiß ich nichts."  
„Wirklich nicht?", hakte der Very Special Agent nach. „Wie kommt es dann, dass du offensichtlich so leichten Umgang mit Drogen hast, wie wir an McSuchti ja sehen konnten? Denn nach unseren Informationen dient dieses Geschäft hier nicht nur als Geldwäschepunkt, sondern auch für die Präparation und Verteilung der neuesten Waren aus Südmexiko."  
„Ist ja interessant. Trotzdem, die paar Tropfen für Timmy bekommt man mittlerweile in jedem Kurzwarengeschäft", antwortete die Frau überrascht. Ob das gespielt war oder nicht, konnten die Agents noch nicht entscheiden.  
„Legen sie bitte beide Hände auf die Theke", sagte McGee genervt, obwohl er sie wirklich attraktiv fand und wandte sich dann an Tony. „Schaffst du das da drinnen alleine?"  
Dieser nickte und ging in den Hinterraum. Die Tür fiel zu und McGee und die Frau waren alleine.  
„Überlegen sie schon, wie lange sie einsitzen werden?", fragte McGee.  
Er war selbst über seinen Galgenhumor überrascht, aber diese Frau hatte ihm eine Horrornacht und ein Aufwachen im Krankenhaus beschert.  
Überraschenderweise blieb sie ganz ruhig und lächelte nur charmant. „Ich überlege, wer von uns beiden schneller wäre?"  
„Ich würde es nicht herausfinden wollen", drohte McGee und prüfte, ob seine Pistole noch griffbereit im Halfter war, was sein gegenüber nur müde lächeln ließ. „Machen sie das eigentlich gerne? Männern Drogen in die Drinks tun?"  
„Sie müssen echt lockerer werden. Nein, ich gehe auch normalerweise nicht in solche Diskos, ich habe mich von meiner Freundin überreden lassen. Das war außerdem ihre Idee", gab sie zu. „Tony hat sie auch überredet, oder?"  
McGee nickte nervös. Warum brauchte DiNozzo so lange? Und warum fühlte er sich immer noch so schwer.  
„Nachwirkungen?", fragte sie.  
„Woher wissen sie das?"  
„Wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt ist, kann man sich ein, zwei Tage noch schwerer und müde fühlen. Keine schlimmen Konsequenzen."  
Er lachte kurz auf, aber beide schauten sich überrascht an, als sie ein lautes, undefinierbares Geräusch aus dem Hinterzimmer hörten.  
„Tony, alles okay bei dir?", fragte McGee, als schon eine der Näherinnen herauskam und eine Pistole auf ihn richtete.  
„Schließ die Tür ab, Carolyna. Wir haben jetzt geschlossen", sagte diese nur mit stark kolumbianischem Akzent.


	7. I'm not a hero

**Kapitel 7 (I'm not a hero – Hans Zimmer [Batman The Dark Knight])**  
„Ist ja schon gut", meckerte Tony, als die beiden Agenten in das Hinterzimmer geführt wurden. McGee hörte Carolyna die Rollladen herunterziehen und die Tür abschließen. Hier war es viel dunkler und es gab nur zwei kleine Oberlichter.  
Auf den Tischen standen Nähmaschinen und überall hingen Klamotten. Die Näherin mit der Pistole, vermutlich die Chefin, machte ein paar Lichter aus. McGee wurde mulmig zumute, als die Näherinnen, insgesamt drei, aufhörten, zu arbeiten.  
„Miguela, busca Javiera y Angela", sagte die Chefin, auf die alle zu hören schienen. Die Mexikanerin verschwand und tauchte ein paar Sekunden später mit zwei anderen Frauen auf.  
„Ich schätze mal, da hinten strecken sie ihre Drogen", sagte Tony und zeigte auf die Tür, wo die drei herkamen.  
„Calláte!", keifte die Mexikanerin.  
„Okay, okay, so viel Spanisch versteh ich auch noch", antwortete Tony leise und schaute zu McGee hinüber. Ihre beiden Dienstwaffen lagen auf dem Tisch viel zu weit entfernt und zwei gegen sieben hatte keine guten Aussichtschancen.  
„Woher wissen sie davon?", fragte die Chefin.  
„Dass sie hier Geld waschen und Drogen verkaufen? Das weiß so gut wie jeder Informant hier in der Gegend", antwortete Tony angespannt.  
Carolyna kam herein und legte den Schlüssel neben die beiden Pistolen. Sie setzte sich dann zu den anderen Näherinnen, aber sie schien die einzige zu sein, die nicht ursprünglich aus Südamerika kam, obwohl sie leicht als eine durchgehen würde.  
„Wir verkaufen die Drogen nicht. Wir verteilen sie nur an die Dealer. Was wissen sie noch?", der Akzent war stärker als die eigentliche Sprache.  
Tony zögerte, aber McGee wagte einen Bluff. „Dass sie nicht nur mit Drogen handeln." Tony schaute ihn böse von der Seite an, doch McGee hoffte, dass ihnen das etwas bringen sollte.  
„Ihr wisst zu viel, ich sollte euch jetzt umbringen", keifte die Frau und entsicherte ihre Pistole.  
„Warte!", rief jemand und McGee erkannte Carolyna von ihrem Platz aufspringen.  
„Was?"  
„Das sind Bundesagenten, die kannst du nicht einfach umbringen", sagte die junge Frau und legte die Hand auf die Pistole.  
„Und ob ich das kann. Das ist mein Geschäft und ich mache, was ich für nötig halte. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, dich einzustellen. ¡Inglesa boluda!" (Blöde Engländerin)  
„Hey, ich habe dich doch erst dem Handel vorgestellt", flüsterte sie leise.  
„Und der FBI hat sofort Wind davon gekriegt!"  
„NCIS", ertönte Tony.  
„¡Calláte, he dicho!", (Halt's Maul, hab ich gesagt) schrie die Kolumbianerin erneut und zeigte mit der Waffe auf Tony. „Dann frag sie doch, woher sie von den Akten wissen", fügte sie zu Carolyna hinzu.  
Die beiden drehten sich wieder zu den Agents.  
„Du hast die Akten aus dem Lagerhaus gestohlen und die Marines umgebracht?", fragte McGee erstaunt, nicht in der Lage, zu glauben, dass ein hübsches Mädchen wie sie dazu imstande wäre.  
„Was? Du hast die Marines umgebracht? Das waren doch unsere Schmuggler!", schrie die Chefin und wedelte bedrohlich mit ihrer Pistole.  
Doch Carol blieb ganz ruhig und hob ihre Hand zur Abwehr. „Nein, ich habe die Navy Offiziere nicht umgebracht und ich habe auch keine Akten gestohlen", erklärte sie, was McGee und Tony jetzt offiziell verwirrte. Sie tauschten überraschte Blicke aus und sagten gleichzeitig: „Versteh ich nicht."  
Die Chefin fluchte etwas und sagte dann: „Da ich euch sowieso töten werde, macht das keinen Unterschied."  
„Fehler", murmelte Carolyna so leise, dass nur McGee und Tony es von ihren Lippen lesen konnten.  
„Seit drei Jahren verteilen wir die Drogen, die aus Mexiko per Schiff ankommen. Carol ist seit einer Woche dabei, sie versteckt hier irgendwelche Akten, die uns nicht im Geringsten interessieren. Ich schätze, das ist es, wo ihr eigentlich her seid, oder?" Sie wandte sich wütend zu Carol. „Nur deswegen haben sie das mit den Drogen herausgefunden!"  
„Äh, nein. Eigentlich wussten wir nur von den Drogen hier und von den gestohlenen Akten in diesem Lagerhaus. Von der Verbindung wussten wir nichts", gab Tony lächelnd zu.  
„Ich hab's doch gesagt", murmelte Carolyna, während die Chefin tobte.  
„Okay, jetzt ist Schluss!", entschied sie und richtete die Waffe auf McGee. „Dígame Good-bye!"  
McGee schloss die Augen und erwartete das Schlimmste. Doch er hörte nichts und schlug die Augen auf, als er ein Kreischen wahr nahm.  
Carolyna hatte der Chefin die Pistole aus der Hand geschlagen und sie rückwärts auf den Tisch geworfen, wo sie nur noch hinab sackte und liegen blieb. „Good-bye", murmelte Carol und wandte sich wieder zu den Agents.  
Die Beiden standen bereits auf, zögerten dann jedoch, als Carolyna die Waffe aufnahm. Keiner der Näherinnen im Hintergrund rührten sich.  
„Warum hast du uns geholfen?", fragte Tony erstaunt.  
„So schlecht ward ihr nun auch wieder nicht", antwortete diese, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und verschwand dann im Nebenraum.  
„Hab ich was verpasst oder war ich einfach zu high?", fragte McGee, den dieser Satz sorgen machte, da er sich an Freitag ja überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
Tony antwortete nicht, sondern lief nur Carol hinterher. Dabei schnappte er sich seine Dienstwaffe wieder, gefolgt von McGee.  
„Stehen bleiben, Bundesagenten!", rief er, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig lächerlich dabei vorkam. Er sah noch, wie Carol ein paar Akten aus einem Regal nahm und durch ein Fenster klettern wollte.  
McGee schubste den erstaunten Tony beiseite und bekam sie noch am Fußgelenk zu fassen, rutschte aber ab, als sie nach ihm trat und verfehlte und er hörte sie auf der anderen Seite des Fenster hinunterfallen.  
Er rappelte sich auf und sprang hinterher, doch sie hatte einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung und stieg in ihr Auto, das ein paar Meter weit weg geparkt war.

* * *

„Ihr habt sie laufen lassen?", fragte Gibbs erstaunt.  
„Es ging alles viel zu schnell", antwortete McGee und schaute hilfesuchend zu Tony. Die Näherinnen waren alle verhaftet worden, aber sie fanden nirgendwo einen Hinweis auf Carolyna, deren Nachnamen sie nicht einmal wussten, es gab keine Akten und sie bezweifelten, dass diese Frau wirklich unter dem Namen existierte.  
„Na schön, was hat den Carolyna jetzt mit den Akten zu tun? Sie arbeitet offensichtlich weder für CIA noch NCIS noch FBI", meinte Ziva.  
„Da muss irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein", murmelte Gibbs.  
„Ich blick da nicht mehr durch", stellte Tony seufzend fest. „Uns werden geheime Akten gestohlen. Es gibt einen Maulwurf im NCIS und vier drogenschmuggelnde Marines wurden umgebracht. Wo besteht da ein Zusammenhang?"  
„Eine der Vorfälle gehört auch nicht da rein", sagte Fornell, der sich soeben dazu gesellte. „Die Marines wurden nur getötet, weil sie den Einbrecher überrascht haben. Die Akten und der Maulwurf gehören zusammen."  
„Okay, könnte das irgendwer vielleicht noch mal verständlich zusammenfassen?", fragte Ziva, die allmählich auch die Beherrschung verlor.  
„Da vor zwei Monaten geheime Daten gestohlen wurde, zu denen nur ein NCIS-Mitarbeiter sich Zutritt verschaffen konnte, schlussfolgerte die CIA einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen, was auf Washington eingegrenzt wurde. Soweit ich durch Verbindungen herausgefunden habe, suchen sie derzeit nach dem Käufer der neuesten Geheimnisse."  
„Aber die hat Carolyna doch gerade mitgenommen? Wie passt sie darein?"  
„Entweder sie verkauft die Daten auf dem Schwarzmarkt, oder sie ist der Mittelsmann, die Daten entweder ins Ausland zu bringen oder hier weiterzugeben. Wenn letzteres eintrifft, dann ist der Plan gescheitert."  
„Sie wollten schauen, wer die Daten abholt, wenn sie verkauft wurden. Das hätte den Spion im NCIS entlarvt", schlussfolgerte Tony.  
„Genau. Aber leider weiß das nur die CIA", antwortete der FBI-Agent.  
„McGee?", fragte Gibbs und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Könnte schwierig werden, Boss…aber ich versuch's."  
„Gut."  
„Das ist eine CIA Ermittlung. Wenn sie sich da erwischen lassen…" murmelte Fornell, verstummte bei Gibbs' Blick aber.


	8. Encounter

**Sorry, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber zu dem Lied ist mir nicht wirklich viel eingefallen. Ich fände es nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar mehr Reviews schreiben würdet. Ich werde daher auch vermutlich erst mal wieder die nächsten Stories auf Englisch schreiben und auf hochladen.**

**Kapitel 8 (Encounter – Klaus Badelt [Equilibrium (movie)])**  
Es war bereits Nacht geworden, als die Agenten wieder im Büro ankamen.  
„Abby, was machst du denn hier?", fragte McGee überrascht, als er die Forensikerin an seinem Computer sitzen sah.  
„Ich hab Cristal Quest gespielt", antwortete diese, beendete schnell ein Programm und stand auf. „Gute Nacht", fügte sie hinzu und verschwand.  
Verwundert setzte sich McGee an seinen Rechner und öffnete die notwendigen Programme und seinen speziellen Browser.  
„Wie lange brauchst du dafür, McHack?", fragte Tony.  
„Weiß nicht. Die haben viele sichere Firewalls…"  
„Ich hol Kaffee", beschloss Gibbs und verschwand. Ziva und Tony setzten sich an ihre Schreibtische und begannen zu schlafen.  
„Ich hab was…und es wird euch gar nicht gefallen!", weckte McGee die anderen beiden Agenten. Im Halbschlaf liefen diese zu seinem Computer hinüber.  
„Es gab in letzter Zeit vermehrte Konversation zwischen CIA und MI6. Der MI6 hat nämlich das Fehlen der NCIS Akten aufgedeckt und die CIA informiert. Sie wollten zwei Agenten schicken, die sich im NCIS umschauen, aber es soll unter keinen Umständen auffallen. Ratet mal, was sie dann gemacht haben?"  
„Kein Ahnung, McGeek!", antwortete Tony genervt.  
„Sagt dir der Term ‚Dame, König, As, Spion' etwas, Tony?"  
„Ja…was? Die haben zwei Agenten aus dem Ruhestand geholt, damit die uns ausspionieren?"  
„Nicht aus dem Ruhestand, besser, Tony. Zwei Agenten, die gefeuert wurden aufgrund ihrer psychologischen Profile.  
Sie haben mehr Zugangsrechte für diese Mission bekommen als irgendwer anders, was ziemlich gefährlich sein kann, denn sie beide gelten als psychopathisch und haben einen Hang zu Gewalt und Folter. Aber jetzt kommt das Beste, Tony."  
„Lass hören, McGee."  
McGee rief ein Foto auf, dass Carolyna in einem hübschen Kleid in einem Casino zeigte. „Carolyna!", rief Tony überrascht.  
„Die mit den Akten und von eurer Party?", fragte Ziva schlaftrunken.  
Beide nickten. „Carolyna Jones, 26, wurde nach mehreren Auffälligkeiten, unter anderem Liebe zu Terror und Folter, entlassen und wurde zur Auftragskillerin in Marokko, wo sie sich, ich zitiere „von Casinobesitzer zu Casinobesitzer durchschlief"."  
„Auf mich hat sie nicht wie eine Nutte gewirkt…"  
„Bestimmt auch nicht wie eine kaltblütige Mörderin…Ich glaube, sie hat die Akten gestohlen und bringt sie jetzt an den Schwarzmarkt. Dann wird der Spion anbeißen und ihr die abkaufen und die Daten zum Auftragsgeber schicken. Und Carol und die zweite Agentin werden alles überwachen…wow."  
„Was ist mit der zweiten?"  
„Ah, ja…" McGee klickte wie wild auf der Tastatur herum, was Ziva und Tony nur ihre Blicke austauschen ließ.  
„Samantha…uh, die sieht aber nett aus…ich schätze sie hat die Akte besorgt…" Die drei starrten auf das Bild von der siebenundzwanzig jährigen Frau, deren viel zu blasse Haut über die Knochen gespannt zu schien. Sie war ziemlich dünn und ihre Augen waren pechschwarz und eiskalt. Sie hat lange, glatte, schwarze Haare und war nicht gerade die Person, der man nachts über den Weg laufen wollte.  
„Sie ist danach zu Interpol gewechselt, wo nach einem halben Jahr ein Auftrag schief ging und sie sich einem Drogenhändler in Russland anschloss", fasste McGee zusammen, was er las. „Den brachte sie dann um und hat die Informationen an die DGSE verkauft, die den Drogenring aufdecken konnten. Sie blieb fünf Monate komplett verschwunden und tauchte wieder auf, als der MI6 sie suchte. Sie wurde ausgewählt, weil sie sich am besten in der Unterwelt auskennt."  
„Dann wird sie vermutlich den Kontakt zum Unterhändler, also unserem Spion, herstellen", meinte Ziva.  
„Alles okay, McGee?", fragte Tony der den bleichgewordenen Agenten anstarrte.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen. Sie war es, die meine Wohnung durchsucht hat, sie hat mich beobacht!"  
Tony klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und ging an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Ich schätze mal, jetzt heißt es abwarten", murmelte er.  
„Nicht ganz", erwiderte Fornell, der mit Gibbs gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. „Ich schätze, sie haben soeben das herausbekommen, was die CIA uns gerade eben erzählt hat?"  
Die Agenten nickten erstaunt.  
„Seit ungefähr zehn Minuten sind die Daten online erhältlich…der Köder liegt aus, wir müssen nur darauf warten, dass jemand anbeißt. Mit den richtigen Tricks könnten wir das hier sehen", sagte Fornell und zeigte auf den Computer, wo die Agenten direkt wieder hin stürmten.


	9. License to kill

**Kapitel 9 (License to kill – Gladys Knight [James Bond])**  
„Wir haben einen Käufer", verkündete ich und starrte auf den Bildschirm vor mir.  
„Uh, welches Synonym benutzt er denn?", fragte Carol und kam näher. Sie umarmte mich von hinten und schaute auch gespannt auf den Monitor.  
„Dark Bat…hm, Ziva vielleicht? Oder Abby?", meinte ich und schaute sie an.  
„Kann sein, heute Nacht werden wir es wissen", sagt sie und küsst mich ausgiebig. Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich von ihr aus meinem Stuhl ziehen. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit…" flüstert sie verführerisch in mein Ohr und schleift mich ins Schlafzimmer unserer kleinen Wohnung.  
Wenige Minuten später liegen wir schon ausgezogen und kuschelnd aneinander. „Was hast du eigentlich geplant, wenn die Mission vorüber ist?", fragt sie mich und streicht mir durch mein langes, schwarzes, glattes Haar.  
„Ich weiß nicht…Wirst du zum MI6 zurückkehren?"  
„Damit ich erneut gefeuert werden kann? Ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber nur, um neue Informationen zu sammeln und diese zu verkaufen…"  
Ich schaue dir wunderhübsche Frau gegenüber von mir an. „Was ist?", fragt sie mich, als sie merkt, dass ich mir bereits Gedanken um die Zukunft gemacht habe.  
„Wenn wir herausfinden, wer den Spion beauftragt hat…ich hab überlegt, zu welcher Seite das auch immer sein mag, zu wechseln. Es muss ein Feind Amerikas sein, und dann bestimmt auch einer Englands. Wäre doch eine zu große Verführung?", sage ich und rücke näher zu ihr.  
„Irgendwie hätte die sich doch denken können, dass wir erneut überlaufen, oder? Warum haben sie uns überhaupt hiermit beauftragt? Das frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit…"  
„Wir sind hier, um gegenseitig auf uns aufzupassen…aber wenn wir beide einer Meinung sind…"  
„Was wir sind…", säuselt sie mir ins Ohr und krabbelt wieder auf mich. „Weißt du, ich bin es leid, mich immer von denen überwachen zu lassen. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns irgendwo in Asien absetzen? Weit weg von Amerika und von Großbritannien…"  
„Du scheinst dir das ja alles schon genau überlegt zu haben", sage ich und erwidere ihre Küsse.  
„Und wenn?"  
Ich setze mich senkrecht hin, sie sitzt auf meinen Beinen, ihre Arme um meinen Hals gelegt. „Warum sollte uns der MI6 überhaupt vertrauen?"  
„Tun sie nicht. Ich hab mich in die Missionsunterlagen gehackt."  
„Ich mich auch."  
„Uh, du kleine Schlampe", flüstert sie und drückt mich wieder auf das Bett.  
Nach zehn Minuten liegen wir wieder völlig außer Atem nebeneinander, eng ineinander verschlungen. „Wusstest du, dass ich noch nie für jemanden so empfunden habe, wie für dich?", sage ich leise und sie lächelt und streichelt meine Wange.  
„Deswegen wirst du also des Mordes an deinem Ex-Freund verdächtigt…"  
„Ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob es den perfekten Mord gibt…"  
„Und?"  
„Ich bräuchte noch ein paar Versuchsobjekte…aber du wärst dafür zu schade…" Mein Handy klingelt mit dem typischen Matrixrington und ich sitze sofort aufrecht im Bett.  
„Du musst entspannter werden", meckert Carol und schließt die Augen.  
Ich nehme ab und es ist unser Missionsleiter, der sagt, dass der NCIS und FBI die Übergabe der Daten überwachen werden. Ich lege auf und erkläre Carol, was ich erfahren habe.  
„Da siehst du, niemand vertraut uns", sagt sie und zieht mich zu ihr.  
„Warum bloß?", frage ich sarkastisch und lächele die wunderschöne Verräterin an.  
„Wir sollten uns fertig machen", schlage ich vor und stehe auf, um meinen Motorradanzug zu suchen. Sie schaut mich für eine Weile seufzend an, aber sieht, dass ich Recht habe und sucht auch ihre Sachen zusammen.

McGee fühlt sich nicht gerade wohl, als er sich zwischen den Containern hindurch quetscht. Sie sind am Hafen, wo die Übergabe stattfinden soll. Außer dem Team weiß niemand darüber Bescheid und selbst die meisten anderen Teams und die Forensiker und Mediziner wurden im Dunkeln gehalten und wissen nichts vom Hinterhalt.  
„Pass doch auf, Tony!"  
„Tschuldigung, McMecker."  
Die beiden saßen schon seit über einer Viertelstunde unbequem in ihrem Versteck, bis sie plötzlich Motorradgeräusche hören.  
„Da kommen unsere Briten", murmelte Tony leise. Sie hatten eine gute Sicht und beobachten, wie die beiden von dem Motorrad absteigen und sich umsahen.  
„Heiß", flüsterte Tony und McGee stößt ihm in die Rippen.  
Sie trugen beide komplett schwarze Lederanzüge und nehmen ihre Helme ab. Sie warteten an der Brücke und schauten hinunter auf das Wasser. Es dauert fünf Minuten, bis das Licht von Autoscheinwerfern die beiden erleuchtet. Sie drehten sich u und warteten, bis die Person nun aus dem dunklen Auto ausstieg.  
„Es ist eine Frau", erkannte Tony am Gang des schwarzen Schattens.  
Die Person ging hinüber zu den beiden Frauen. Sie hielt eine Pistole in der Hand und zeigte auf sie. „Wo sind die Dokumente?", fragte die Frau im schwarzen Mantel und der Mütze, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. Doch die Stimme war unverwechselbar.  
„Das Geld", forderte Carol und trat der Spionin näher.  
Tony und McGee konnten nichts verstehen und auch nicht die Stimmen deuten. Sie wussten beide nicht, dass sie die Spionin kannten und ihr die gesamte Zeit über vertraut hatten.  
Der Maulwurf hielt die Tasche hoch. „Das, was sie verlangt haben."  
„Aufmachen", sagte Samantha, die Tony und McGee bisher noch nicht persönlich kennengelernt hatten. Sie hatte eine weiche Stimme und die beiden Agenten konnten ihr pechschwarzes, glattes Haar im Mondlicht glänzen sehen.  
Sie hörten ein paar leise Funksprüche von Gibbs und Fornell, doch ignorierten diese und warteten gebannt darauf, irgendwie die Identität der Verräterin festzustellen.  
„Wo sind die Akten?", fragte die Spionin misstrauisch.  
Carolyna hielt sie hoch. „Alles, was ihr Boss haben möchte…aber ich wüsste gerne, an wer das hier bekommt?"  
„Das geht sie nichts an", erklärte die Frau in ihrer typischen quietschigen amerikanischen Stimme.  
„Was ist, wenn sie von der CIA sin? Wir haben ziemlich viel aufgewühlt, um hier dran zu kommen. Wir wollen sicher gehen, dass es die Akten auch außer Lande schaffen", sagte Samantha, die viel ruhiger und ausgeglichener schien, als ihre Agentenpartnerin.  
Ihr Gegenüber lachte nur. „Wieso sollte ich ihnen vertrauen? Im NCIS ist die Hölle los. Alle wollen wissen, wer die Akten hat, CIA und FBI sind hinter uns her. Sie könnten genauso gut Verräter sein."  
Doch Samantha ließ sich nicht beirren und trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich dir die Waffe schneller entwenden kann, als du feuerst, Abby?", sagte sie so leise, dass niemand außer Abbs und Carol sie verstehen konnten.  
Abby zögerte, als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte. Doch Samantha war schneller und hatte es in der Hand, bevor die Forensikerin reagieren konnte. „Was zur Hölle…?" fluchte diese, doch mit einer lässigen Bewegung kickte Carolyna ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.  
Sam nahm das Gespräch an und wartete ein paar Sekunden. „Uh…dealen wir Informationen nach West-Asien?", fragte sie böse lächelnd und kam näher.  
„Eli hat sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt, nachdem Ari gestorben war. Er hat mir viel Geld geboten…was zur…?", schrie Abby, als plötzlich die Hafenlichter angingen und sie alle drei geblendet wurden.  
Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte die Wissenschaftlerin Gibbs und Fornell mit einer Waffe auf sie zukommen.  
„Abbigail Sciuto, ich nehme sie fest wegen Landesverrat und internationaler Spionage", schrie Agent Fornell und presste sie gegen ihr Auto.  
„Wirklich, Abby?", fragte Gibbs und schaute sich seine Freundin an. Diese antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur mit wütendem Blick zurück. „Ari hatte Kate ermordet, sie war meine beste Freundin gewesen!  
Ich war total zerstört und Eli hat mich getroffen, er hat mir viel Geld geboten und ich konnte endlich Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen! Ich will nicht immer nur dabei sitzen und DNS-Proben untersuchen, ich möchte selbst Einfluss haben!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle.  
Gibbs seufzte und nickte zu einem der FBI-Agenten, der sie abführte. Tony und McGee waren mittlerweile auch angekommen.  
„Wo sind unsere beiden Bond-Girls?", fragte McGee plötzlich und schaute sich um.  
„Verdammt", fluchte Fornell. „Die beiden sind abgehauen. Ich wusste doch, dass man denen nicht trauen darf. Der MI6 wird das nicht so gerne hören…"  
„Ihr Motorrad steht noch hier. Und sie haben die Akten hiergelassen", sagte Tony überrascht und öffnete diese.  
„Verfluchte Scheiße", murmelte Ziva, die sich dazugesellt hatte. Sie alle schauten auf die leeren Blätter in der braunen Mappe.  
„Sie haben nie die echten Daten genommen. Die werden sie dann jetzt wirklich verkaufen", murmelte McGee. „Aber die Frage ist, an wen…"  
„Vermutlich an den Meistbietenden, oder an den Mossad, für den Abby ja auch gearbeitet hat", sagt Tony.  
„Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen. Abby, eine Spionin?", fragte Ziva erstaunt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber eines ist sicher", stellte Fornell fest. „Unsere beiden MI6-Agenten werden wir so bald nicht wieder sehen…"  
Wenn er sich da nicht so leicht getäuscht hätte…


End file.
